


The Lucky Ones

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Kerli, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's indulging in a guilty pleasure on his day off... and Jack gets home from SGC earlier than expected.<br/><a href="http://endlessvideo.com/watch?v=FV2Dqz7h4PE">Kerli - The Lucky Ones</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

Jack already knew that Daniel had a guilty love for sugary electronic music -- had, in fact, endured more than one road trip of Daniel grinning ear to ear, belting to lyrics that, frankly, Jack couldn't help but get stuck in his head. 

...Of course, he would rather throw himself down a flight of stairs than admit it it out loud... but that was neither here nor there as he stuck his house key into the lock and turned it, grinning: he could hear the bass thumping from upstairs and was relishing the idea of catching Daniel in his natural habitat. He loved sneaking up on him when he was reading to spook him by whispering his name next to his ear, or, better yet, standing just outside the bedroom door in the morning to startle the squinting zombie on his way out for coffee.

"And when your world is crumbling down, I can make it bet-ter!"

The woman's voice was clear and cool over the dance beat -- and as Jack crept up the stairs, he could hear Daniel's voice clearer with each step. The colonel's face twitched with amusement and, to a larger degree, affection. _Hell, Danny's too serious for his own damn good 99% of the time. I box to blow off steam... he channels his inner teenage girl, who am I to..._

"When you're lost, need to be found, I will look for-e-ever!"

When Jack rounded the corner of their bedroom, he was stopped in his tracks by Daniel's hips and thighs, moving in time with the drawn out 'forever.' He was in running shorts, as usual on his days off, and folding laundry as he belted along with the music. He shook the pair of Jack's socks he'd rolled together in the air as he pumped his fist with the music for a second, before turning, face lit up as he sang, "We are the lucky ones~! Erg! Shit --" 

He lunged toward the sound system, face beet red, but Jack got there first, grabbing him by the waist and crowing, "Noooope!" He lifted the brunette off his feet, laughing into his shoulder as Daniel pinched him on the shoulders, the socks still gripped in his hand, "Jack, you ass!"

He never could resist the older man's impish Hah!-I-Got-You laughter though, and began to -- horror of horrors -- giggle breathlessly, locking his legs around Jack's hips, pulling up his partner's head to kiss him then mutter in his ear, "I'm going to get you for this..." 

Jack made a face, flexing his arms around Daniel's waist and acting like he couldn't hear the younger man over the music, "What's that, sonny? You damn kids and your disco music!"

Daniel snorted, narrowing his eyes playfully and then folded his hands behind Jack's neck so he could lean back and sing happily: "Just keep me close, there is no storm that we can not weather -" He tightened his thighs around Jack and let himself forget he was a 30-something widower as he belted, "- however high, however low, I will face for-e-ever!"

Jack ducked in quickly to nip at Daniel's chest which earned him a wonderfully undignified yelp. Another round of sock-battering fell around his ears and his smile felt miles wide as he kissed up the brunette's chest to his throat in time with the music, lyrics already running happy circles in his head.


End file.
